james and the breakdown train
by kristinalprime23
Summary: James was working in the shunting yards when he hears a whistle for help and then rushing thru the yards was a goods train headed by a black tender engine the same size as James. James gives chase to the runaway with the feeling of Deja vu and rescues the engine after a horrific crash, will James do it find out in my newest version of James saves the day.


James had to stay in the yard for a few days after being naughty and wasn't even allowed out of the yards but was aloud to shunt trucks and shunt coaches to there proper platforms for the next train. he worked hard too he knew now that he wasn't as clever as he had previously thought and besides the fat controller had been kind to him and he wanted to know more about trucks as to be a really useful engine.

"sir topham hat is coming by to see how your coming along James." said kind Edward.

James looked at Edward nervously.

" I am doing alright now aren't I?" he asked.

Edward smiled and even let out a chuckle as well.

"of course you have I think you know just as much about trucks as Thomas and I do" Edward said.

then by accident James bumped into a truck.

"uh oh" James said with a little embarrassment.

"almost" said Edward.

"(laughs) ha-ha I meant to do that" James said.

and the two engines laugh when both heard a whistle that they had never heard before, then with out warning a goods train headed by a similar sized engine as James rushed thru the yards going much too fast.

(peep)(peep-peep-peep-peep-peep-peep) "help- help there pushing me- there pushing me!" said the engine.

"on-on-on faster-faster" laughed the trucks.

James knew that voice and then shouted at the top of his lungs.

"EAGLE?!" James shouted.

"James- James? come back! oh" Edward sighed.

on the line before a brick bridge a deer was grazing when she heard eagle screaming.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OH DEAR HELP-HELP, HELP?" he shouted.

"ON-ON FASTER" giggled the freight cars.

"I DONT WANT TO GO ANY FASTER!" eagle said.

just then his wooden brakes caught on fire.

"MY BRAKES?! OH STOP I WANT TOO STOP" eagle screamed with fright.

James rattled down the line going faster and faster to catch up with eagle, at last he caught up.

"WHOA JAMES?!" eagle asked.

"USE YOUR BRAKES- USE YOUR BRAKES!" James shouted.

"I CANT MY BRAKE BLOCKS ARE ON FIRE THERE MADE OF WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD" eagle shouted as a flame bursted from his flaming brake blocks. nearly burnt James.

James just gasped.

"I AM GOING TO TRY AND COUPLE UP BEHIND YOU, I AM GOING TO TRY AND SLOW YOU DOWN." he said.

 _James slows to allow eagle to go on ahead then he hears eagle shouting._

 _"hurry James" he said._

 _the trucks just laughed and mockingly sang._

 _"hurry-hurry-hurry (laughs manically)" the silly trucks giggled in there silly way._

 _"(peeeeeeep peep)" James whistled._

 _James then caught up to the breakvan where the guard nearly lost his hat._

 _"couple me up-couple me up I need too slow eagle down." panted James._

 _"uh right" stated the guard._

 _the guard reached for James's front coupler trying to slip it over the van's coupling he missed the first time._

 _"oh no try again-try again" James stated._

 _"right" the guard stated._

 _"we mustn't give up we have to try." he said._

 _then James hits a branch by accident and groans._

 _"faster-faster" the guard encourages._

 _"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" eagle screamed as he went on and on._

 _the guard almost got James's front coupling into the crook of the shunters pole when it happened._

 _"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! he screamed catching the guards and James's attention._

 _"(gasps) no" James gasped at what was about to happen._

 _"I'M COMING OFF THE RAILS OW AGH OHHH!" eagle groaned in pain as he crashed the trucks followed._

 _"whoa dear" they said._

 _James braked to a stop his iron brakes where screeching to hold his wheels then he gasped. eagle was derailed at a bend in the line, the six trucks and the guards van where on the rails but the front ones and eagle where piled in a heap._

 _"Edward and Thomas where right cars can run an engine right off the tracks" he said._

 _"don't worry eagle stay right there as soon as I shunt these cars and the breakvan away I will go back to knapford and get the breakdown train." he said to eagle. then he raced into the yards where Judy and Jerome where and wasted no time in waking them up._

 _"WAKE UP- WAKE UP EMERGENCY" he shouted._

 _"Judy?" Jerome stated._

 _"Jerome" said Judy._

 _"EMERGENCY" they said in unison._

 _"eagle is off the line his breaks where on fire." James stated._

 _"right" said Jerome._

 _"we're ready" Judy stated._

 _"CREW UP" shouted Jerome._

 _soon James was coupled on and the workmen had jumped into their coach and off they went, sir topham hatt shouted after James._

 _"James? where do you think your goi-?" only for James to cut him off._

 _"sorry sir but this is an emergency" he stated and puffed on._

 _then when James shunted Judy and Jerome along side he pulled away the unhurt trucks._

 _"oh dear-oh dear go gently-go gently" they groaned._

 _"it serves you right-it serves you right." James scolded the trucks._

 _James puffed backwards and forewords taking the re-railed trucks back onto the line._

 _and he worked hard all afternoon and he scolded them fiercely._

 _"this will teach you a lesson- this will teach you a lesson." he scolded._

 _and the trucks replied in creaky-groaning sort of voices._

 _"oher-yes it will-oher yes it will-oh yes it will." they groaned._

 _they left the broken trucks and mended the line engines where backed up to both wellsworth and marron then they all fell silent as Judy and Jerome began to lift eagle out of the cow pasture._

 _"have you got him at the front there Judy?" Jerome asked._

 _"yes Jerome ready to lift" Judy stated._

 _"me two lets go" her friend and fellow crane replied._

 _(play the breakdown train theme now.)_

 _then with the help of the two cranes eagle was back on the rails._

 _the engines cheered but it soon quieted down when eagle tried to move but he couldn't so James asked Edward to return the breakdown train back to the yards while he took eagle to the steam works._


End file.
